JE T'AIME (I Love You)
by Eclaire Oh
Summary: [INSPIRED BY JIN'S MV: "GONE"] Harapan telah meninggalkan Luhan satu per satu semenjak pengliatannya hilang karena kecelakaan. Bahkan sempat berpikir bahwa sebagai gadis buta, dia tidak layak berharap. Tapi lalu kemudian, datang Oh Sehun yang memberikannya harapan... Mengisi hari-harinya dengan begitu banyak kebahagiaan yang sangat rapuh... HunHan fanfic, mind to review? :)


Eclaire Oh _proudly present_:

_INSPIRED BY JIN'S 'GONE' MV,_

_HUNHAN'S FANFICTION_

_._

"_**JE T'AIME…**__"_

_I Love You…_

_._

_This fanfiction presented for my beloved eonnis,_

_**Fixiaolu Fishyhae**__ and __**Milkhunhan-Yuri**_

_._

Seoul, South Korea

_Autumn_…

.

Luhan's POV

.

_Di antara desau angin ini aku bermimpi…_

_Mencoba lenyap bersama awan menuju matahari…_

_Bahasa apa yang kugunakan untuk memuja cinta,_

_Saat kegelapan mengurungku dalam sebuah penjara tak kasat mata_

_Melangkah di atas dedaunan yang tak pernah kulihat_

_Tersengat matahari yang tak pernah kusapa_

_Mimpi selalu terbang bersama takdir_

_Harapan selalu terinjak oleh kenyataan…_

_Lalu,_

_Kemana aku harus pergi?_

Suara itu halus. Lembut dan kaya. Menari di udara mengundang seluruh tubuhku untuk menari bersamanya. Suara-suara disekelilingku begitu mengherankan, semenjak kegelapan tiada ingin meninggalkanku lagi, hanya suara yang selalu membuatku bertahan. Hidup tidak pernah sama lagi saat aku tidak bisa melihat. Semuanya gelap dan membingungkan. Aku bisa mendengar mereka menyebut namaku, menyapaku, bahkan menyalamiku. Tapi aku tidak pernah bisa melihat satu pun dari mereka.

Jangankan wajah mereka,

Bagaimana wajahku, rupaku pun aku tidak pernah tahu…

Angin musim gugur menerpa mantel hangatku dan membuatku mengigil. Sudah berapa hari aku menjalani siksaan ini? Tidakkah aku pernah mencoba untuk berhenti? Tidak. Sejak kecil aku selalu bermimpi untuk bisa memainkan _waltz_ ceria yang selalu disukai ibuku, kebutaan ini tidak bisa menghalangiku dengan cara apa pun.

Hingga kusadari hal ini hanyalah kesia-siaan belaka.

"Nona Luhan,"

Suara itu menerpa gendang telingaku dan mengirimkan impuls ke otakku. Otakku merespon dengan suplai nama yang sudah familier ke telingaku. Kugerakkan daguku sedikit sebelum beranjak menjauhinya. Mengejar sebuah suara sehalus sayap kupu-kupu yang menari di atmosfer di sekitarku.

Piano tua ayahku sepertinya kembali berfungsi. Apakah ada yang mampu menundukkannya? Bisakah dia memainkan satu lagu untukku? Sedikit saja bagian dari hidupku yang lampau untuk kunikmati dalam kegelapan?

"Hati-hati dengan langkah Anda, Nona," sebuah tangan menyentuh sikuku dan aku berusaha menepisnya.

Aku muak menjadi beban bagi semua orang. Aku muak menjadi diriku sendiri. Aku muak dengan semua kegelapan ini. Kapan aku bisa kembali jadi diriku yang dulu? Kapan aku bisa bermain piano untuk ibuku? Saat semua kegelapan sialan ini menolak untuk melepaskanku.

Orang itu membantuku duduk di sebuah kursi di luar ruangan. Suara alunan nada itu terdengar semakin kuat dan menyentuh. Begitu murni, begitu indah. Tanganku bergerak untuk menyentuhnya; mencoba menyentuh nada-nada indah buta yang melayang di sekitarku. Menangkapnya dan memenjarakannya di kalbuku.

_Claire de Lune_…

_Cahaya bulan_…

Aku tidak pernah melihatnya semenjak kecelakaan itu. Masihkah cahaya itu seindah saat aku masih kecil? Masihkah saat kita menatap bulan terlalu lama kita akan menemukan siluet seorang nenek yang sedang merajut? Apakah setelah aku buta seluruh dunia berubah menjadi lebih hingar-bingar?

Tidak ada yang bisa mendongengkan itu untuk gadis buta sepertiku…

"Nona, tunggulah di sini sampai Tuan Besar memanggil Nona, ne?" kata pelayan itu dan menepuk punggungku dengan halus.

Aku mengangguk dan menyentuh buku bersampul kulit di tanganku. Meraba teksturnya serta huruf _Braille_ timbul di permukaannya. Namaku.

Benarkah itu namaku? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Aku hanya menggunakan ratusan saraf di ujung jemariku untuk melihatnya. Aku merindukan pengliatanku. Aku merindukan semuanya. Dunia yang mampu kulahap dengan mataku. Mengabadikannya dalam sebuah foto penuh warna yang tersimpan apik di dalam otak kecilku. Aku ingin melihat.

Walaupun hanya sedetik…

_Ada nada yang menari di sisiku…_

_Berbisik tentang dunia…_

_Bisakah aku menghampiri nada itu untuk bertanya padanya arah cahaya?_

_Dalam kegelapan ini?_

_Kesendirian ini?_

_Perihkah jika akhirnya dia tidak menjawab?_

_Saat dia berbalik meninggalkanku seperti semua orang?_

"Nona, Tuan Besar menunggu Anda,"

Aku tersentak dan mengerjapkan mata; hanya sebuah kebiasaan karena toh tidak akan ada yang berubah setelah aku melakukannya. Aku berdiri goyah sebelum pelayan itu membantuku untuk tegak. Melangkah di atas kakiku sendiri adalah tantangan yang mengerikan. Aku tidak terbiasa berjalan tanpa melihat kakiku sendiri. Apa warna bajuku hari ini? Mantelku? Sepatuku?

Aku _tidak pernah tahu_.

Suara langkah kaki ringan terdengar dari hadapanku. Seperti langkah seorang pria. Kau tahu, kan, ada saatnya seorang pria berjalan terlalu cepat dan tegap sehingga menimbulkan suara yang jauh lebih keras dan kuat dibandingkan langkah perempuan. Aku mendengar suara tarikan kosong udara yang tercekik, suara yang sudah akrab dengan duniaku beberapa tahun lalu. Tutup tabung plastik obat yang dibuka. Lalu gemerisik obat yang gemericing seperti serenceng kunci sebelum suara menelan pahit.

_Apa_?

Mataku mengerjap tapi tidak ada waktu lagi, pelayan di sisiku mendesakku untuk berjalan menjauh. Ruangan berikutnya yang kudatangi adalah ruangan hangat yang nyaman. Suara api meretih di perapian, ayahku yang sedang memindahkan posisi duduknya, desau angin melewati jendela…,

"Harimu menyenangkan?"

"Menyenangkan, Appa…" balasku sambil berjalan goyah ke kursi piano tua kesayangan ayahku dan menyentuh tuts-tutsnya dengan jemari.

"Kau yakin kau sudah bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan itu?" tanya ayahku dengan suara jauh di belakang sana.

Aku mengangguk perlahan. Aku sudah bisa melakukan ini. Di sini adalah nada do rendah, ini re… ini la…

"Aku bisa memainkan sebuah lagu," kataku mantap.

"Benarkah?" balas ayah tanpa suara tertarik sama sekali. "Cobalah melakukannya kalau begitu,"

Aku benci itu. Apakah itu kesalahanku karena aku buta? Apakah aku begitu sangat tidak berguna karena kebutaan ini? Aku lelah merasa tidak berguna.

Aku akan membuat ayah tahu bahwa aku bisa melakukan hal-hal yang dipikirnya tidak bisa kulakukan.

Jemariku mulai menari dengan ragu di atas tuts. Mencoba menguraikan rahasianya menjadi sebuah lagu. Mendesaknya untuk bernyanyi di bawah jemariku. Laguku lahir. _Waltz _ceria yang selalu dimainkan ibuku kapan saja dia duduk di depan piano. Nadanya yang indah, kaya, dan menakjubkan meninabobokanku sehingga seluruh perasaanku menjadi tenang. Jemariku semakin ahli membedakan setiap nada hingga aku terbiasa bermain tanpa pengliatanku.

Tapi, kehidupan tidak pernah membiarkanku bahagia terlalu lama.

Nada re sumbang merusak laguku dan ayahku berdecak keras.

"Apa yang kukatakan tentang membuang terlalu banyak waktu?" katanya setajam samurai sambil berdiri. Keresak pakaiannya terdengar saat dia membereskan tuksedonya. "Kau tidak perlu berlatih piano lagi. Piano hanya untuk mereka yang bisa melihat, Luhan."

Tanganku mengepal mendengarnya.

_Melihat_.

Semua pembicaraan ayahku tentang manusia yang bisa _melihat_.

Jemariku bisa melakukannya. Jemariku bisa menemukan jalannya. Menguraikan semua nada menjadi lagu. Hanya satu re sumbang dari sekian ratus nada yang telah kumainkan dengan sempurna dan lalu ayahku mengatakan piano hanya untuk _mereka yang bisa melihat_? Sangat tidak adil.

Aku mendengar orang yang tadi berlatih di sini melakukan setidaknya lima nada sumbang yang membuat telingaku sakit dan ayah tidak mencercanya. Betapa _adilnya_ dunia ini!

"Besok kau tidak perlu pergi ke sana untuk berlatih lagi," kata ayahku dengan nada final sebelum suara hak sepatunya terdengar menjauh dari ruangan hangat itu.

Meninggalkanku sendirian.

Tidak ada bedanya. Karena aku memang selalu sendirian.

Ibu selalu menyimpan setoples permen manis di sisi piano dan selalu dimakannya saat jemarinya merasa lelah.

Dia selalu memberikanku sebutir permen setiap kali aku menyerah. Permen-permen itu adalah harapan. Sebuah kemanisan yang riil di tengah semua kepahitan itu. Selama aku menyesap permen itu, berarti aku masih memiliki harapan untuk diriku sendiri. Ayah juga melakukan hal yang sama. Tanganku yang buta meraba-raba di atas tuts dan menemukan pinggiran kurva melengkung yang sedikit dingin.

Piring.

Jantungku langsung berdebar. Itu artinya ada permen. Tanganku mencoba meraihnya tapi malah menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Suara jatuhnya begitu menyedihkan sehingga aku mengumpat pelan dan menahan air mataku agar tidak keluar _lagi_.

_Tiga harapan_ telah jatuh karena kebutaanku. Itulah harapan yang lenyap dariku.

Melanjutkan hidup, bermain piano untuk ibuku, dan menjadi diriku sendiri.

Tiga harapan yang telah lenyap dari diriku semenjak kecelakaan itu merenggut pengliatanku selamanya.

Aku keluar dari kursi di balik piano dan membungkuk untuk meraihnya. Mencari harapan di atas ladang tandus yang pahit. Sulit melakukannya. Aku pasti terlihat sangat menyendihkan karena semua ini. Jemariku bergerak ke kiri dan tidak menemukan apa pun. Ke kanan, nihil.

Sialan, dimana harapanku itu?

Aku mengerang frustasi dan mencarinya terus tanpa berputus asa. Tidak boleh ada kata menyerah untuk berharap. Harapanlah satu-satunya hal paling baik yang pernah kehidupan bagikan pada manusia. Harapan membuatku tetap ingin bertahan hidup. Bermain piano. Samar, aku mendengar nasihat ibu sebelum dia meninggal.

"_Satu-satunya kunci untuk bertahan dalam keadaan ini, Luhan, adalah tekad_. _Karena—_"

"Tekad yang kuat mengalahkan segala hambatan fisik,"

Aku mengerjap kosong. Suara lain menyerobot pikiranku sementara aku berjongkok menyedihkan di lantai dengan tangan buta meraba-raba lantai. Lama sekali semenjak terakhir kalinya aku mengkhawatirkan tentang pendapat orang lain padaku, tapi suara itu membuat jantungku berdebar. Dia tahu kalimat ibuku. Dia tahu!

Apakah aku baru saja menggumamkan pikiranku seperti yang biasanya kulakukan saat aku frustasi pada keadaanku?

"Kau mencari ini?"

Desir angin serta aroma samar parfum hangat yang menyenangkan menghantam indera penciumanku. Terdengar suara gemerisik pakaian serta suara keretak lembut sendi yang tertekuk dan aku menyadari bahwa pria itu berjongkok di hadapanku. Ada desir angin lain saat tangannya terulur ke lantai tepat di sisi jemariku karena kelingkingku mengenai punggung tangannya.

Jemari itu meraih sesuatu dan kemudian tanganku. Menjatuhkan tiga buah bulatan mungil lengket ke sana. Aku menggeggamnya dan merasakan teksturnya. Itu permenku.

"Tapi kau tidak boleh memakannya, ne?" suara namja itu terdengar lagi dan aku bisa mendengarnya tersenyum geli.

Dia menertawaiku? Kebutaanku yang menyedihkan ini?

Atau fakta aku mengambil permen yang sudah bergulingan di lantai?

"Kau bisa sakit jika memakan permen yang sudah penuh bakteri," katanya lalu meraih sikuku dan membantuku berdiri. "Kau Luhan?"

Mataku mengerjap kosong saat mendengar suaranya yang seperti anak kecil. Ada sedikit logat serta aksen aneh di dalamnya. Aku suka mendengar caranya bicara. Setelah bertahun-tahun sendirian, suara itu seperti pelampung penyelamat yang membuatku bersemangat untuk bermain.

"Y-ya," bisikku saat dia mendudukkanku di kursi piano dengan lembut. Tangannya terasa begitu hangat di lenganku. Setelahnya, aku merasakan tekanan bobot lain di sisiku. Namja itu duduk di sebelahku.

Aroma tubuhnya hangat dan menyenangkan. Aku ingin sekali melihat wajahnya. Atau menyentuh wajahnya untuk mengenali bagaimana rupanya. Walaupun hal itu tidak bisa menggambarkan orang secara sempurna, setidaknya aku tahu bagaimana wajahnya.

"Aku mendengarmu bermain," katanya ringan dan menyenangkan. Lalu menyusul di belakangnya nada-nada terpisah dari _waltz_ yang kumainkan tadi. Beberapa nada sempurna yang cantik.

Oh, indah sekali.

Namja inikah yang tadi memainkan Claire de Lune saat aku pulang? Melakukan kesalahan nada lima kali? Murid ayahku?

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku lirih sementara tangannya bermain dengan lembut. Nadanya begitu indah. Jauh lebih indah dari nada yang kumainkan. Bagaimana dia bisa memikirkan untuk menyisipkan beberapa nada lain yang indah itu? Aku tidak pernah menyangka nada itu akan menghasilkan sebuah perpaduan yang menakjubkan.

Tiba-tiba nadanya berhenti.

Aku mengerjap bingung. Kegelapan ini semakin membuatku benci. Aku tidak bisa melihat kemana-mana. Apa yang terjadi padanya?

"Jangan berisik. Ayahmu datang," bisiknya sebelum lenyap.

_Apa? Siapa? Dia kemana_?

Aku nyaris berdiri untuk mencarinya jika saja suara hak sepatu ayahku yang tebal terdengar menuruni tangga dengan tergesa. Aku menahan diriku sendiri dengan tangan mengepal di atas tuts. Desir angin lembut menyandarkanku bahwa ayahku berdiri tepat di sisiku. Aroma tubuhnya membuatku mengerut.

"Luhan?"

Suara ayahku.

"N-ne, Appa?" balasku berbisik, takut dia bisa menemukan namja itu dan menghukumnya karena sudah berani mengangguku. Tanganku mengepal begitu kuat hingga terasa pedih.

Ayahku diam sejenak. Aku bisa mendengarnya bergerak; menoleh ke sana kemari dengan bingung sekaligus penasaran sebelum berdecak keras. "Tidak," katanya dingin. "Lupakan saja. Aku pasti berhalusinasi," gerutunya sebelum berbalik dan keluar.

_Berhalusinasi_…

Jadi, ayah mendengar permainan namja itu dan mengira_ku_ melakukannya? Lalu setelahnya tidak yakin karena gadis _buta_ sepertiku tidak akan mampu melakukannya?

Aku sudah terbiasa mendapatkan perlakuan ini, tapi bukannya semakin terbiasa, semakin hari rasanya semakin menyakitkan. Aku mengepalkan tanganku di atas tuts dan menekan nada do tinggi. Lalu sebuah tangan hangat menyentuh tanganku dan mengangkatnya dari atas tuts.

"Jangan," katanya lembut lalu meletakkan tanganku di atas pangkuanku dengan sama lembutnya dengan suaranya.

Aku mengerjap lagi dengan bingung. "Siapa namamu?" tanyaku sekali lagi, teringat dia belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi.

"Pentingkah itu?" balasnya, aku bisa mendengar senyuman lebarnya.

Aku membuka dan menutup mulutku beberapa kali sebelum mengangguk. "Walaupun katanya apalah arti sebuah nama, tapi hanya dengan nama aku bisa mengingatmu. Aku… kau tahu, aku tidak bisa _melihatmu_ tapi aku bisa mengingat namamu…"

"Aku tahu kau tidak bisa melihatku," bisik namja itu dan menyentuh pipiku perlahan. Mengusapnya dengan lembut dan membuat pola-pola menenangkan yang membuatku rileks. "Tapi, yah, aku… Oh Sehun,"

_Oh Sehun_…

_Oh Sehun…_

_Oh Sehun…_

"Oh… Sehun…?"

"Ya. Kau berjanji takkan melupakan namaku?"

Aku mengangguk dengan senyuman kecil bermain di bibirku. Konyol. Aku pasti akan selalu mengingat namanya dimana pun aku berada. Namanya yang telah membuatku bangkit. Dia telah memberikanku harapan…

"Kau yang bermain Claire de Lune tadi?" bisikku lirih.

"Maksudmu lagu payah itu? Yah, itu aku."

"Ani," kataku menggeleng sambil mengerjap; benar-benar terganggu pada kebutaanku untuk saat ini. "Kau memainkan lagu yang begitu menakjubkan,"

"Aku melakukan enam belas kesalahan nada hanya dalam satu lagu. Apalagi namanya jika bukan payah?"

_Enam belas?_ "Hanya lima," sergahku menggeleng.

Dia tertawa lirih. "Kau juga mendengarnya?" tanyanya membuatku merona.

Oh, aku tahu apa yang akan dipikirkannya. Gadis buta yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang nada sempurna baru saja mengkuliahinya tentang kesalahan. Bagus, Luhan, kau sudah mempermalukan dirimu sendiri _lagi_. Dan seperti biasa.

"Aku tidak tahu kau punya nada sempurna," lanjutnya tenang dan tersenyum. Aku mengerjapkan mata mendengarnya. "Kau hebat,"

_Apa_?

Aku gemetaran mendengarnya. Apakah benar dia baru saja _memujiku_? Hal yang bahkan ayahku sendiri tidak pernah melakukannya. Oh, namja ini benar-benar seorang malaikat. Aku merasakan bibir bawahku bergetar sementara sudut bibirku tertarik lembut. Aku tersenyum.

"Kau manis saat tersenyum,"

Seketika senyumanku lenyap mendengarnya. Dan namja itu, Sehun, tertawa lirih. Lalu aku merasakan tangannya terulur sebelum kembali ke dekat wajahku dengan aroma harum manis yang menyentuh.

"Aaa…?" katanya lembut. "Buka mulutmu, keretanya datang…"

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya; gembira menemukan sebagian kecil diriku yang dulu kembali kemari bersamanya. Aku membuka bibirku dan merasakan jemarinya menyentuh bibirku dan melepaskan bentuk mungil dengan rasa _raspberry_ yang langsung meledak di seluruh saraf pengecap di lidahku.

Aku tidak bisa tidak tersenyum.

_Harapan_.

Dia memberikanku _harapan_ manis dengan rasa _raspberry_…

Aku senang dia memutuskan untuk menghampiriku. Aku senang dia mengabaikan fakta bahwa aku buta dan tidak menarik. _Senang_ dia di sini untukku. Senang karena Tuhan akhirnya mendengar doaku untuk mengirimkan seseorang yang akan menerimaku dan tidak akan meninggalkanku.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, tenanglah." Katanya lalu beberapa saat kemudian, aku mendengar suara tercekik yang membuat jantungku berdebar kacau. Aku bisa merasakan dia bergerak-gerak di sisiku dan gemeresik bajunya.

Suara udara tersedot itu terdengar kembali diiringi gemericing obat dan suara menelan yang berat dan pahit.

"Kau baik?" tanyaku, cemas pada keadaannya.

Setelah terbiasa hidup menjadi gadis buta, aku tahu kebahagiaan itu sangatlah rapuh sehingga aku harus menjaganya sebaik mungkin agar tidak pecah di bawah tekanan tangaku sendiri.

Napasnya tersengal, telingaku yang sensitif mendengarnya. Dia tertawa lirih; tawa gugup dan kikuk yang membuatku kembali berdebar-debar. "Baik," katanya ringan. "Sebaik apa yang bisa dilakukan senyumanmu untukku…"

Jadi, aku memberikannya satu senyumanku dan berharap apa pun yang tadi menyerangnya, segera pergi menjauh dan tidak lagi menganggu malaikatku…

.

.

"Kata Appa aku tidak boleh bermain piano,"

Aku merasakan Sehun menatapku. "Benarkah? Memangnya kenapa? Kau bermain dengan baik," katanya lalu menekan beberapa tuts acak yang membuatku tenang.

"Kata Appa piano hanya untuk mereka yang bisa melihat,"

"Alasan konyol," katanya lalu mendenguskan tawa yang membuatku senang karena akhirnya ada yang sependapat denganku tentang masalah ini. "Tidak perlu pengliatan saat kau bisa menyentuh tutsnya. Kau bisa mengenali semuanya, kan?"

Aku mengangguk dan menekan semua tuts secara berurutan dengan begitu magis. Sehun tersenyum.

"Lihat," katanya ceria. "Siapa yang butuh mata saat kau bisa melakukan hal sehebat itu? Aku butuh dua tahun penuh untuk mengkoordinasikan tangan kanan dan kiriku." Katanya dengan nada sedikit mengeluh yang membuatku tersenyum.

Seperti seorang anak kecil yang dipaksa minum obat pahit saat dia sakit.

"Kau tahu sendiri, kan?" katanya sambil menepuk punggung tanganku dengan lembut. "Tekad yang kuat mengalahkan segala hambatan fisik,"

_Tekad yang kuat mengalahkan segala hambatan fisik_, ulangku di dalam hati dan tersenyum. Berharap dia mengerti betapa bahagianya aku dengan kata-katanya. Dia membuatku semakin bersemangat untuk mencoba dan terus mencoba. Menundukkan piano itu di tanganku.

"Sehunnie," panggilku lirih.

"Ya?"

"Bisakah kau mendongeng?"

"Dongeng?" nada suaranya terdengar geli sehingga aku merasakan panas merambat di pipiku karena malu.

"Y-ya," kataku mengangguk.

Dia menggeser duduknya hingga berhadapan denganku. "Baiklah, Tuan Putri, dongeng jenis apa yang bisa kuceritakan padamu?"

_Tuan Putri…_ Aku merona lagi. "Aku ingin tahu dunia setelah aku buta…" bisikku gamblang.

"Benarkah?" suaranya terdengar terkejut sekaligus geli. "Kupikir kau ingin cerita yang sedikit lebih ceria untuk dirimu sendiri,"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku ingin tahu tentang dunia," kataku bersikeras.

Sehun diam sejenak sebelum menghela napas. "Baiklah," katanya. "Dunia punya terlalu banyak rahasia yang disembunyikannya darimu. Dari mana aku bisa mulai?"

"Bulan,"

"Bulan?"

Aku mengangguk. "Aku suka Claire de Lune…"

Sehun tertawa lirih mendengarnya. "Bulan, ya?" katanya lalu menyentuh tuts-tuts di depanku dan memainkan nada-nada indah Debussy. "Dia masih sama. Bulat, keemasan, dan cantik. Walaupun aku tidak setuju dengan kata terakhir, kudengar dari Angin katanya Bulan sedang sedih,"

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. "Apa yang membuatnya sedih?" tanyaku.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya. "Katanya dia kehilanganmu,"

Aku merona. "J-jangan bercanda, Sehunnie," gerutuku setengah hati.

Sehun tertawa sebelum meringis dan tersengal. Aku mengerjapkan mata. Suara itu terdengar lagi dan aku benci mendengarnya. Saat dia terkesirap dengan suara itu, aku merasa semua kebahagiaanku begitu rapuh dan siap hancur. Aku harus mengepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat untuk bertahan.

Suara yang mengikutinya sudah akrab denganku. Suara terhisap kosong, gemericing obat, dan menelan pahit sebelum akhirnya napasnya kembali normal.

"Apakah kau sakit?" tanyaku.

"Sakit?" ulangnya terkekeh gemetar. "Aku baik-baik saja. Tersenyumlah, maka semua rasa sakitku akan lenyap."

Aku merona. "Dasar gombal," kataku mengayunkan tangan memukul bahunya sementara Sehun tertawa lirih.

"Eh," katanya membuatku mengerjap. "Kau mau keluar? Angin musim gugur sedang nyaman. Membuat ujung hidungmu dingin,"

Jantungku berdebar penuh semangat mendengarnya. Ayah tidak pernah mengizinkanku keluar selama ini; selain beberapa kali les piano dengan instruktur khusus dan itu pun aku tidak merasakan angin musim gugurku. Aku tidak pernah merasakan angin menerpa wajahku bertahun-tahun. Aku _ingin_ keluar.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau?"

Aku mengerjap dan mengangguk.

"Kajja!"

Aku tersenyum dan menurut saat tangannya menarikku berdiri. Kami berjalan perlahan sementara aku mengenggam ujung sweternya dari belakang sebagai penuntun. Dia berjalan dengan perlahan dan penuh kesabaran membimbingku menuju luar.

Rasa dingin menerpa kulitku dan membuatku mengigil; lebih karena bersemangat akhirnya merasakan udara luar tanpa mantel hangatku yang berlebihan. Kami berjalan di lorong bata yang memantulkan hawa dingin dan membuatku semakin mengigil.

Lalu aku menabrak punggungnya.

"Ah, maaf!" kataku kikuk sambil berusaha mundur dan terhuyung.

Sehun menangkap sikuku dan menegakkan tubuhku. "Oke?"

"O-oke," bisikku dan aku mendengarnya tersenyum.

"Diam di sini, ne? Aku akan melihat keadaan," katanya sebelum melangkah meninggalkanku.

Aku tiba-tiba merasa panik. Begitu sendirian hingga aku nyaris menangis. Tanganku yang buta menggapai-gapai; ujung jariku tidak menyentuh apa pun sehingga seketika aku merasa takut Sehun meninggalkanku di tempat yang tidak kuketahui apa.

Bagaimana aku bisa kembali?

Ingatkah aku jalannya?

Belok ke kiri? Eh, apakah itu kanan?

Lalu kemana?

Lurus berapa meter?

Sial, aku terlalu fokus pada sweter Sehun di jemariku.

Tepat pada saat aku mundur mencoba kembali, suara Sehun kembali.

"Aman!" katanya berbisik. "Ppali!"

_Kemana_? Aku menggapai-gapai dengan buta dan bingung. Arah mana yang harus kutuju?

"Ppali, Lulu!"

"Kemana?" tanyaku gusar. Apakah dia lupa sedang berhadapan dengan gadis buta di sini? Sialan.

Lalu aku mendengar suara desahannya sebelum tangannya meraih tanganku dan menarikku. Jantungku berdebar dan melonjak-lonjak saat tangannya membungkus tanganku dengan begitu tepat dan benar. Seolah tanganku tercipta untuk tangannya. Betapa setiap lekukannya terasa begitu benar.

Kami berjalan beberapa meter lalu dia mendudukkanku di atas sebuah kursi yang dingin oleh cuaca. Aku mendesah saat akhirnya duduk. Tanganku meraba-raba permukaan kursi itu dengan tenang; mencoba mengenali kursi itu dengan saraf-saraf di ujung jemariku.

Angin musim gugur yang sejuk berhembus dan membuatku tersenyum oleh rasanya yang begitu murni dan menyenangkan. Menghapus semua keringat ketegangan yang kami bagi saat berjalan menuju tempat ini. Aku bisa mendengar semua dedaunan bergemerisik oleh angin. Apakah dedaunan sudah berubah warna?

"Ne, Sehunnie,"

"Ya?"

"Apakah semua daun sudah berubah warna?"

"Sudah, kau mau tahu warnanya?"

Aku mengangguk bersemangat.

"Merah, kuning, dan cokelat. Kau suka musim gugur?"

Aku mengangguk. "Musim gugur musim saat aku dilahirkan," kataku. "Aku suka melihat dedaunan mulai memerah. Angin dingin. Semua daun yang rontok… Begitu magis,"

Sehun tersenyum.

Saat dia tersenyum, keinginanku untuk menyentuh wajahnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Tanganku mengepal dan melemah sebelum aku mengerjap.

"Sehunnie, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"

"Apa saja," sahutnya detik itu juga dan membuatku merona.

"Bolehkah…," aku menelan ludah dengan kikuk. "Bolehkah aku menyentuh wajahmu?"

"Untuk ap—oh," nada suara terakhirnya membuatku lega. Dia tidak lupa tengah bersama gadis buta menyedihkan bersamanya dan sekaligus tidak menjauh karena kebutaan ini. "Tentu saja," katanya.

Adrenalin mengisi seluruh pembuluh darahku penuh-penuh saat mendengarnya. Tanganku terangkat naik dengan gemetar dan kebingungan mencari dimana wajahnya. Aku mendengar suara desah Sehun dan dia meraih pinggangku dengan tangannya dan memutar posisi dudukku hingga berhadapan dengannya. Tanganku menyentuh wajahnya dan aku menahan napas.

Kulitnya begitu halus di bawah jemariku. Tulang pipinya yang tinggi, keningnya yang sempit dan maskulin, matanya yang kecil dan sipit. Di bawah tanganku, Sehun memejamkan mata dan begitu rileks. Seluruhnya menyerah pada sentuhanku. Jemariku tiba di bibirnya yang mungil dan berlekuk. Membuatku sangat penasaran bagaimana jika semua keindahan itu dijadikan satu. Ingin melihatnya. _Melihat_ wajahnya.

Tangannya menyentuh tanganku dan membawanya turun. Jantungku berdebar penasaran pada arah jalannya tanganku dan berhenti di dadanya. Aku merasakan detakan jantungnya. Begitu lemah dan ritmenya menyimpang dari denyutan nadiku sendiri. Aku mengerjapkan mata karenanya.

_Apa yang terjadi pada jantungnya_?

Lalu tiba-tiba detak jantung itu melemah. Nyaris hilang sementara aku merasakan tubuh Sehun bergerak. Aku panik dan mengulurkan sebelah tanganku yang buta ke arahnya tapi Sehun menghalaunya dengan napas tersengal. Tangannya merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan botol obat yang selama ini menemaninya. Belakangan, Sehun semakin sering memberiku suara sedotan udara kosong, gemericing obat, serta menelan pahit itu. Membuatku cemas.

_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Sehun_?

Lalu tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan merenggut tanganku dari sana dan menarik Sehun berdiri. Aku, buta dan kebingungan, jatuh ke tanah sementara Sehun ditarik menjauh. Aku bisa mendengar suaranya dan gemericing obat yang mendarat di sisiku. Tanganku langsung berusaha mencari botol obat itu. Suara Sehun melemah dan lenyap. Aku berdiri dengan goyah.

Tanganku terjulur ke udara.

Mencari dengan sia-sia.

Tidak ada apa-apa di sana.

_Kemana Sehun? Siapa yang membawanya?_

Aku membekap mulutku sendiri dan menangis.

"Luhan,"

Aku mengerjapkan mata. "Appa?"

"Ayo, kembali ke dalam," tangan ayahku menyentuh sikuku dan menarikku masuk.

"Tapi, Appa, kemana Sehun?" tanyaku.

"Aku sudah muak melihat namja itu berkeliaran di sekitar anakku," katanya sambil menarikku menjauh.

Terjawablah sudah.

_Appa_ yang sudah membuat orang-orang itu menarik Sehun menjauhiku. Membawa kebahagiaanku menjauh. Harapanku. Mimpiku. Semangatku. Semuanya lenyap bersama kepergian Sehun.

Tidak adakah satu hal saja yang diciptakan Tuhan untuk diriku sendiri?

Satu saja.

_Kumohon_…

.

.

"Nona,"

Aku bergeming.

"Anda tidak lapar? Makan malam Anda saya letakkan di sini,"

Masih bergeming.

Akhirnya pelayan itu menghela napas dan keluar dari sana. Aku mendesah dan mengusap wajahku. Mengerjap berusaha keluar dari kegelapan yang mengurungku seperti sebuah penjara. Sudah berapa lama Sehun tidak datang lagi? Apakah ayahku melarangnya? Apakah ayahku akhirnya dengan resmi mencabut semua kebahagiaanku?

Aku berbaring di atas sofa di ruangan hangat tempat piano ayahku. Tempat yang pasti akan didatangi Sehun saat baru menginjakkan kaki di rumahku. Meringkuk serapat bola mencoba mengabaikan rasa sakit kebas aneh di ceruk hatiku. Tersengal berusaha bernapas karena rindu.

_Di antara desau angin ini aku berdendang_

_Menyanyikan nada tentang cinta dan kerinduan_

_Adakah yang mendengarnya?_

_Ataukah bulan tetap membisu sama seperti dunia?_

_Mimpi beranjak berlalu bersama takdir_

_Bisakah aku meraihnya kembali?_

_Apakah tangan ini cukup kuat untuk meraihnya?_

_Tidakkah aku juga layak bahagia seperti mereka?_

_Tidakkah ada satu saja kebahagiaan yang diciptakan untukku?_

Kegelapan yang kurasakan semakin menyesakkan. Aku tidak sanggup melihat kemana-mana lagi. Aku kehilangan jalanku. Baik pergi maupun kembali. Aku muak menjadi buta. Muak dengan keterbatasan ini. Aku ingin menjadi gadis normal yang bisa menemani Sehun selamanya.

Menjadi satu-satunya orang yang membawakannya obat aneh ini saat dia membutuhkannya. Jemariku memeluk botol dingin obat itu dengan erat. Mengarahkannya ke telingaku dan mengocoknya lembut; menikmati suara gemericingnya yang menenangkan. Selama obat ini ada Sehun akan baik-baik saja.

Aku akan menyimpan obat ini untuk diriku sendiri.

Sehun pasti memiliki cadangan obatnya sendiri.

Genggamanku mengerat pada dinding-dinding tabung itu. Obat inilah jembatan antara Sehun dan kehidupan. Obat yang menyambung umurnya sedikit demi sedikit pada setiap tablet yang ditelannya. Obat mungil beraroma pahit inilah hal yang membuat Sehun tetap bertahan di hidupku. Jika dia tidak meminum obat ini, apa yang akan terjadi?

Tidak.

Aku tidak mau membayangkannya bahkan tidak sudi memikirkannya.

Aku mengigil di tempatku. Mencoba meringkuk semakin dalam untuk mencari kehangatan. Semuanya terasa begitu dingin dan menyesakkan di sini bersamaku. Aku sendirian lagi. Setelah selama ini terbiasa bersama suaranya yang lembut dan menyenangkan. Membimbingku. Memerhatikanku.

Sekarang, kesunyian ini membuatku sesak.

Tidak ada yang bisa kuajak bicara.

Bahkan diriku sendiri.

Aku merindukan jemarinya yang menari di atas tuts piano, memberikanku Claire de Lune untuk kesekian kalinya. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa aku sudah menghafalkan semua nadanya dan mendengarnya lebih dari seratus kali dalam musim ini. Dia yang selalu memuji senyumanku dan memintaku tersenyum dan bersemangat untuknya.

_Tekad yang kuat mengalahkan segala hambatan fisik…_

Masihkah aku memiliki tekadku?

Setelah dia lenyap sejauh ini tekadku meredup.

Hambatan fisik ini membebaniku.

_Kembalilah, Sehun…_

_Kembali kemari dan angkat aku dari semua ini…_

_Keterpurukan ini._

_Aku ingin mencintaimu._

_Setiap inci dirimu._

_Bahkan penyakit yang kausembunyikan dariku…_

_Hanya dirimulah milikku selama ini._

_Kebahagiaan nyata yang menyentuhku setelah selama ini tidak pernah ada bahagia di hidupku_

_Kembalilah…_

_Bawa napasku, jantungku, separuh napasku…_

_Juga pengliatanku…_

_Dongengkanlah aku tentang dunia…_

_Kembalilah, Sehun…_

_Kembali…_

_Jebal, nal ttonajima…_

Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Aku tidak ingin hidup jika Sehun tidak lagi hidup. Bersamanya adalah satu-satunya hal yang kubutuhkan. Orang buta memang tidak membutuhkan terlalu banyak hal, kan?

Permen-permen itu habis bersama waktu. Setiap kali aku merasa terpuruk, aku akan mengambilnya. Mencoba mempertahankan harapanku. Mencecap sedikit rasa manis di antara semua rasa pahit yang kudapatkan. Mencoba bertahan dalam hidupku. Mengisi tubuhku dengan gula yang akan membuatku tetap bersemangat menjalani hidup. Dan itu sangat sering.

Hingga sekarang, tidak ada secercah rasa manis lagi untuk diriku sendiri…

Permen itu habis.

Dan aku tidak tahu _dimana_ mencarinya…

_Apakah harapanku habis_?

Sebelum pertanyaan itu terjawab, aku mendengar suara handel pintu yang terbuka membuatku tersentak dan bangkit dari tidurku. Berharap kembali. Berdenyut kembali. Menunggu dengan jantung dan harapan yang bedebar sementara suara langkah kaki terdengar di atas karpet lembut menjauhiku. Menuju piano tua ayahku.

_Sehun-kah itu?_

_Oh, Tuhan! Buatlah itu menjadi Sehun…_

_Izinkan aku mendengarnya baik-baik saja…_

Harapan berdenyut di hatiku. Begitu kuat hingga aku yakin aku bisa meraihnya dari bahaya apa pun yang mengancamnya. Aku akan menyelamatkannya bahkan dari kematian sekalipun.

_Izinkan aku, Tuhan…_

_Selama ini, tidak ada hal yang membuatku mengeluh…_

_Kau ambil ibuku, mataku, separuh semangatku untuk hidup_

_Dan aku tidak mengeluh sedikit pun…_

_Satu hal yang kuinginkan, Tuhan, kembalikan Sehun padaku…_

_Jika ini saatku meninggal, aku ingin Sehun memainkan Claire de Lune-nya sekali lagi…_

_Meninabobokanku dalam kematian dan alam baka_

_Mengiringiku ke hadapan-Mu kembali…_

Suara tutup piano terbuka terdengar dan aku berdebar menantinya. Lalu kemudian yang terdengar adalah nada terbaik, terindah, terhebat milik Sehun. Semuanya begitu kaya dalam satu jalinan lagu Claire de Lune. Memberikanku semua yang kuinginkan. Aku ingin berdiri meraihnya dan memeluknya.

Tapi jika aku melakukannya, aku akan menjatuhkan semua barang bersamaku.

Aku mengerjapkan mata kosong. Mendengarkan dan menikmati alunan nada kaya raya yang diberikannya. Menyusup ke dalam sukmaku; mengendap bersama cintaku padanya di ceruk hatiku yang terdalam. Takkan pernah hilang walaupun aku mencuci bersih hatiku.

Hanya dialah yang pernah menyentuh hatiku sedalam itu.

Mengukir namanya di hatiku dengan tinta emas yang takkan pernah hilang.

Cinta yang akan terus berdenyut selama aku hidup…

Selama tubuhku masih bersatu dengan pertiwi…

"_Mencintaimu dengan segala hal yang ada padamu…_

_Melihatlah dengan hatimu saat kau tidak bisa melihatku dengan matamu…_

_Aku tidak akan pernah pergi lagi darimu…_

_Aku akan hidup selamanya di hatimu_

_Menemanimu dalam kesendirianmu dan mencarikanmu jalan kembali_

_Jalan yang akan kita lalui bersama_

_Aku membutuhkanmu dalam semua bagian diriku…_

_Membutuhkanmu seperti aku membutuhkan napasku dan detakan jantungku…_

_Percayalah aku akan selalu—_"

Nada ceria itu hancur oleh sebuah dobrakan nada yang membuatku terkejut. Nada itu menjerit bersamaan dan membuat telingaku berdenging. Jantungku berdebar.

_Apa yang terjadi?_

Keheningan panjang membuatku lemah dan rapuh. Kebahagiaan yang berdenyut di hatiku mulai meredup. Tidak kuasa lagi mempertahankan cahayanya di hatiku… Aku ingin _melihat_! Memastikan Sehun baik-baik saja di sana. Di ruangan kesayangan kami.

Suara terdengar dari mana-mana. Membuatku semakin bingung. Tidak kuasa bergerak tanpa menggulingkan meja di depanku bersamanya. Ruangan itu sunyi beberapa saat kemudian.

Aku tersengal.

Sendirian.

Tersesat dalam pikiranku sendiri.

Di dunia kejam yang tidak pernah ditakdirkan untukku…

Tanganku menggenggam botol di tanganku dengan kuat dan berharap…

_Berharap_…

Berharap…

Terus berharap…

Hingga akhirnya, perlahan nada yang sama kembali mengalun.

Memenuhi ruangan itu dengan sebuah nada kaya yang membuatku lega luar biasa dan membatalkan tangisanku. Kebahagiaan itu kembali menyala-nyala. Berkobar menjadi sebuah api yang membuatku hangat. Jalanku terang kembali walaupun aku tidak bisa melihatnya.

_Sehun baik-baik saja…_

_Dia akan selalu baik-baik saja…_

Aku mendekap tabung itu ke dadaku dan memejamkan mata; menikmati sisa Claire de Lune Sehun di ruangan hangat itu…

_Sehun akan tetap baik-baik saja._

_Begitu juga aku…_

"_Aku mencintaimu, Luhan…_"

.

END ^^

.

Author's Corner:

Entah ya, gatau ini angst atau nggak :( kayaknya gagal deh x_x

Tadi waktu di info'in sama Nae **Fixiaolu Fishyhae **kalo MV-nya Jin yang starring Xiumin udah keluar, langsung bareng **ChinChannie** nyari bareng2 pake hp author dan nonton di sekolah.

Hasilnya? Nangis guling2.

Kenapaaaaa? Kenapa Xiuxiu cakep bangeeeeeeeettttttt?

Kenapa itu MV baguuuuuusssssssss banggeeeeettttt?

Kenapa lagunya bikin author nangis teruuuussssss?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TIIDAAAKKKHHHHH *scream out*

Terus dikasih ide sama **Milkhunhan-Yuri** eonni buat bikin FF-nya ^^ awalnya maunya sih cast-nya diganti. Bukan Xiuxiu. Tapi kayaknya feel lebih kuat ke Xiuxiu soalnya doi yang main. Maunya pake ChenMin, tapi aneh klo Xiuxiu yang jadi cweknya sementara di MV dia jadi cowoknya. Terus maunya pake SuLay, ketuaan *digampar SuLay shipper* DX make KaiSoo, Kai kurang imut2 *ditabok Kai* DX maunya gak make HunHan soalnya Sehun kurang imut juga buat jadi kayak Xiuxiu *dipeluk Xiuxiu* *dijitak Sehun*.

Terus **ChinChannie** nyeletuk, "Udah, XiuHan ajaa~~"

Hasilnya? Dia di gampar *eh boong ding XD cuma di pelototin aja*

Ah pokoknya enjoy aja ya ^^

Jujur, author sangat-amat-tidak percaya diri sekali dengan FF ini DX kalau terbukti sambutan gak bagus, mau author hapus aja~~

Semoga angstnya dapet deh, ya? T^T

Habis itu inget review, ne? *bbuing2

Kamsahamnidaa~~

.


End file.
